1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operable apparatus for mounting a photographic film transparency in a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting film transparencies in individual frames and, more particularly, the apparatus is specifically adapted for use with frames of the type which have a pair of open-ended guides for directing the film into its operative position relative to the frame. The prior art is replete with apparatus of the type described. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,642 wherein is shown apparatus which deforms a frame during the positioning of a film transparency therein by expanding the frame's insertion slit. While such expansion increases the chances that the leading edge of the transparency will "see" the slit and accordingly will enter it, the apparatus also subjects the frames to possible permanent deformation or breakage.
Another end loading type of apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,003 wherein a preselected section of an image is severed from a photograph and moved, end-wise, into an open-ended frame. Here, the problem of the leading edge of the severed section "seeing" the insertion slit or open end of the frame is heighten. Since the depth of the insertion slit is limited by the thickness of the frame, it is difficult for the leading edge of the severed portion to "see" it. Put another way, as viewed in FIG. 4 of the '003 patent, the depth of the insertion slit, as projected onto a vertical plane, is substantially equal to the thickness of the leading edge of the severed section of film. Therefore, moving the leading edge of the section into the slit is akin to threading a needle. Accordingly, the apparatus must be carefully formed in order to insure that the severed section will be properly guided into the frame.
Still another type of apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,527. In this apparatus the film is advanced, leading edge first, toward a station at which a frame is supported in a plane which is generally parallel to a plane defined by the path of movement of the advancing film. The apparatus includes a pair of inclined surfaces which are adapted to deflect the leading edge of the film as it moves into superposition with a frame piece such that its corners slide under a pair of triangularly-shaped retainers located on the frame piece. Thereafter, the film is cut or severed from the remainder of the roll of film and a second frame piece is secured in superposition to the aforementioned frame piece thereby sandwiching the transparency therebetween. Again, since the leading edge of the advancing film cannot "see" the openings defined by the retainers and the frame prior to being deflected, the placement of the inclined surfaces is critical. If they are placed higher than the path of movement of the advancing film, the leading edge of the film will not be deflected. Further, the film is not supported between the inclined surfaces and the anvil of the apparatus. Should this distance be too great, the leading unsupported edge of the film may droop to a point where it will not engage the inclined surfaces.